


Matched

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [49]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michonne is totally Buffy the Vampire Slayer; fandom references.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matched

“You are totally Buffy the Vampire Slayer.”

Michonne turned so quickly she almost tipped over, her katana dropping to the ground. “What?”

Tara grinned. “You are Buffy. Come on, you’ve got a kick-ass sword which isn’t really specifically a slayer thing, but it is a pretty cool weapon. You can take on, like, a whole group of walkers on your own and barely break a sweat. You’ve got that whole stoic, focused warrior vibe when you do almost anything, but you also have a sense of humor and care for your friends. You are totally a Buffy.”

“Alright. Does that make you the annoying kid-sister who never shuts up and thinks she knows everything? What was her name . . . Dawn?” Michonne picked up her sword, shaking it slightly in case there was a bug on the blade, and slid it into the sheath again.

Tara didn’t take offense, “Yep. I could be Dawn. I’d rather be Willow, but I think that would probably be Carol. Smart, kinda scary sometimes but always there for us.”

Michonne moved over to sit on the porch next to the younger woman. “Hershel would have been a good Giles. I’m not sure if anyone fits that role anymore.”

Tara nodded, “Eugene and I were talking and we thought that Rick could take that role, at least partially since we’ve all been willing to follow his lead, but Rick is like Angel sometimes too. We thought Daryl could be Spike; you know, at first kind of an outsider, but a champion at heart in the end.”

“You put a lot of thought into this? Who gets to be Xander then?” Michonne grinned, wondering at the odd things her family was getting up to now that they had some free time in Alexandria.

“Glenn. Totally, Glenn. No one fits all the way, but he does have the whole dependable friend and decent guy thing going on, plus he knows the geek-life too.” Tara laughed, shrugging, “We’re going to try fitting everyone to Game of Thrones or the whole Trek universe next. Carl gets to decide since it’s his turn. He loves the Game of Thrones books.”

“Turn? How many other shows have you done this with?”

“Oh, three, four with Buffy. Want to know who we matched you with from Marvel comics?”

Michonne looked up sharply, “Are you kidding, of course I do.


End file.
